


I will always be there

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry per Hermione ci sarà sempre.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Pairing: Harry/HermionePrompt: Coccolarsi.Lanciata da Silvia Giorgetti (LittleHarmony13).





	I will always be there

I will always be there

Hermione si sedette sulla panca e si piegò in avanti, si nascose il viso tra le mani e tirò su con il naso, singhiozzò e sentì gli occhi bruciare. 

La tenda intorno a lei tremava. 

Udì un tonfo sul tavolo, abbassò le braccia e alzò il capo. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e sentiva gli zigomi bruciarle. 

Harry la guardò e si sporse, ce accarezzò la guancia e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Vedrai che Ron capirà di aver sbagliato” la consolò. 

Hermione scosse il capo.

“Non pensavo a quello stupido” biascicò. Abbassò lo sguardo e fu scossa da una serie di tremiti.

< Ho te, non ho bisogno di lui > pensò. 

“Allora a cosa?” domandò Potter. Girò intorno al tavolo, raggiunse l’amica e l’abbraccio.

“Pensavo ai miei genitori. Al fatto che per loro non esisto. Cancellando i ricordi che mi riguardavano e un po’ come se avessi eliminato la mia esistenza” sussurrò e la voce le tremò. 

Harry la abbracciò e la cullò stringendola a sé.

“Ci sono io con te, ci sarò sempre” la rassicurò. 

Hermione sorrise e chiuse gli occhi.

“Non sono una bambina da coccolare” si lamentò.

 


End file.
